


Far Too Late

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Sasha reminisce about the first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/gifts).



“I thought I'd died.”

“What, really?”

They're in bed, in their darkened apartment, and they've only been there for a couple of hours. The curtains are shut tight against the rising sun, because they're creatures of the night—four in the morning is evening for them. And this was a good night, they got a lot accomplished and went to bed still buzzing, still full of energy, though it's energy of a different kind from what they started out the day with. They've been busy, but it's rare for Brian to ever stop talking, and when he talks it inevitably leads to conversation.

So.

“Really and truly.” Sasha's hands are far softer than you might expect, looking at him. He grew up in a place with a lot of dry air; he knows how to take care of his skin. “I hadn't been drinking yet that night. But I saw you and I thought, now you've done it, Sasha. You've gone and gotten drunk and gotten in a fight and some thug with a bottle's hit you in the back of the head and broken your neck.”

Brian laughs, softly. His breath is hot on Sasha's skin. “What was it that convinced you that you _weren't_ dead?”

“Mostly that you stood up at the front of the room, said you wanted to hire a bodyguard, and offered to buy everyone a round of drinks.”

“How did _that_ convince you?”

“I knew that an angel would probably be wiser than to say such a thing to a room full of drunken mercenaries. And then it occurred to me that the afterlife was probably more attractive than the bar I was in, and that I hadn't had anything to drink that night.”

Laughter again, accompanied by the faint sound of skin sliding against skin. “Did your opinion change again when you actually _spoke_ to me?”

“Of course it did. But then again, by then I'd had something to drink.”

“What did you think then?”

“I thought you seemed very lonely, and like you needed someone to take care of you. And, mm, I wanted to be that person.”

The seal of the curtains isn't perfect, and the growing sunlight leeches in around the edges and for a moment illuminates Brian like a saint in an ikon, his hair a glowing halo around his face until he sinks down and everything is too perfect and Sasha has to close his eyes for a moment. Just until he's certain that it's real, and that he hasn't died and gone to some unbelievable heaven where his hands are on the waist of this man, this _beautiful_ man, who is gripping his shoulders and breathing hard and who looks at him like he's something precious. Like _he's_ the desirable one.

Brian pants, hair falling in his eyes, and says, “I'm glad I asked you.”

Sasha's back arches, and he says, “I'm glad I said yes.”

They stop talking—or at least, they stop saying words, they just _move,_ Sasha sliding one of his hands down to wrap around Brian's cock, Brian groaning, and then the pace picks up and they rock together until Brian comes with the kind of shout that's probably going to wake the neighbors. And Sasha _doesn't_ normally shout, he's generally quieter, but the sight of Brian over him, the feeling of his shudders, he _roars._

It takes a moment for them to...disentangle, and Brian apparenly doesn't quite feel like moving too much yet, because he simply lies down on Sasha's chest and says, pleasantly, “Why _did_ you say yes? I wasn't offering a very good rate of pay. No health care, not much vacation time.”

Sasha shrugs as best as he can. “I wanted to sleep with you.”

“Oh.” Brian blinks. “What did you do when...”

“When I realized that it wasn't going to happen?” Another shrug, and laughter. “Well, by then it was _far_ too late.”


End file.
